ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Torres
Victor Torres, first appeared in the "Building Bridges" story arc. He was portrayed by Victor Sierra. Victor is a talented young athlete. For a period of time, he had an upsetting and stressful life. He is the middle child of five children, his old sister Laurie. His older brother Quincy. His younger brother Michael and his younger sister Stacy. Also, his older sister has a daughter, who is his baby niece. Sometime, before the events of the arc, his dad took off and left the family. It is unknown what really happened, but it can be assumed it is the reason why his family now lives in a low income apartment building. Also, he joined a tough street gang called The Thunder Heads. In which at the time, he made some really good and close friends like Miguel Ramos. Who bought him, a very special gold chain. The chain is an upside triangle, with a line down the middle. It also stands for his initials V and T. However, when most of the gang members get older, they move onto the Risers gang. A more serious and intense street gang that his older brother Quincy was in. About six months prior to the event of the story arc, his older brother Quincy, was shot in the back, by a rival gang member during a rumble. His brother became paralyzed from the waist down, and confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. His mom got really scared, worried and upset. Because she was worried, believing that he would eventually move onto the Risers too. Then face a similar if not much worse incident. Then about two months prior to event of the story, he decided that he had enough. He quit the gang, and he transferred to Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. There he put his athletic running talents to good use. So he joined the schools track and relay team. There he was trained under the tutelage of the track coaches Mr. Richards and Mr. Ward. In no time at all, he was becoming one of the best runners on the team. He was even doing better than the team's current best runner Tony Boyd. Tony Boyd hated him for stealing his position as the team's best runner and position for the relay team's anchor legs. Soon, he met and made good friends with Rob Baker. Rob had recently joined the school newspaper, and he was interviewing members of the track team to write articles. He encouraged Rob to actually try running track with him. That way, he could personally experience it for himself. He also had an altercation with Walter Haines. When they bumped into each other in the hallway, they broke out into a fight which had to split up by Mr. Ward. Walter resented him because he used to be in the Thunder Heads' Gang. Also during this time, the area had a lot of street related gang violence. Gangs such as the Thunder Heads were mugging and beating lot's of children up. He and Rob walked home one evening, when they encountered his old gang. They were really mad at him for ignoring them. Then Miguel the leader threatened for him to look out for himself at his new school. One evening, the Hurston Middle School's trophy hall was trashed and vandalized. All of the Star Jam posters were ripped up. All of the trash cans were knocked over. There was also broken glass and graffiti drawn everywhere. The graffiti included spirals, stars, question marks and even the Thunder heads' symbol. Also a message that says "BUST UP HURSTON! This was successfully making it look like he and his old gang were trashing the school. Also making Hurston school, look like an unsafe place. Rob meet Victor and his siblings at his apartment one afternoon. Then when he got all upset and lost his temper, he took Rob to a quiet place in the woods. A place where he goes to relax and reflecting when things get really tough for him. There he explained everything to Rob. All about his involvement in the Thunder Heads. Also, all about what had happened to his older brother. Also he took Mr. Wards advice and tried venting his anger through writing. Then he read out loud a rap he wrote for his older brother. Then a day or so later, during a school assembly, his notebook, gold chain and gym bag were stolen. This someone vandalized the school's cafetorium. The person drew more Thunder Heads' symbols and graffiti. Also the person wrote in big letters. "HURSTON'S FOR WIMPS!". Also his golden chain left, nearby on the floor. This was done to make it look like he did it. He soon got really upset and ran away, thinking that he had no place in a school were nobody trusted him. And where he couldn't even feel safe. He was considering going back to the Thunder Heads. Rob was very worried and went looking for him. Rob with Ghostwriter's help, made the dangerous mistake of looking for him in the Thunder Heads own hangout. He showed up just in time, as Miguel and the other members were starting to beat up Rob as punishment for invading their turf. He revealed to them that he was going to come back to them. But now he just can't anymore, although he thought he could at first. So he asked them to just let Rob go. Miguel was ready to beat him up also. That was until he reminded Miguel that he owed him a favor. Because one time, some guys jumped Miguel in an ally. Then he helped fight them off. So Miguel reluctantly let him and Rob go, stating to him that they were even now. nada más! He then asked Rob what he would have done if, he hadn't come along. Or what if he couldn't get them out that jam. Even, if it turned out that he didn't care about him. So he may have just let the Thunder Heads sick on him. Rob told him that he realized it now, because he wasn't thinking earlier. He was just worried about him, and wanted to find him. Hearing this, Victor thanked him. Then over at his apartment, Rob filled him in on everything that he and his friends have found out. Victor reviewed it, asking him that he thought it was either Tony Boyd or Walter Haines who's been setting him up. Rob reminded him, that Tony is really mad that he replaced his as the track team's best runner. Also Victor remembered that Walter was also mad, because he picked a fight with him in the hall. Then Rob mentioned that whoever it is, they've got to find some solid evidence. Then Rob mentioned that he said that his gold chain and notebook were the only things missing from his gym bag. Then his gold chain was planted when the cafetorium was trashed. So perhaps whoever did it, may still have his notebook. He was confused on how that can help them. Then Rob asked him if he could remember the wrap he wrote for his brother. Victor happily told him that he knows it by heart. Then Rob asked him if he could just write down the first couple lines of it. He was confused asking him why. Rob told him, that it might bring closer, to whoever is setting him up. Rob didn't expose the Ghostwriter's secret. He just told him to trust him on it. So he trusted him, and started writing some of it down for him. Eventually, The Ghostwriter Team found out who was trying to set him up for trashing and vandalizing the school. They found out out it was Tony Boyd. His rap was written down in his notebook. Tony had stolen it to look for items and ways to set him up. The Team asked Ghostwriter to find the rap and to read what was near it. Ghostwriter found a Hurston school menu near it. As well, as the initials T.B. and Hurston trackers. Rob remembered that was what Tony had written on his gym bag. Then later on at school, Rob informed both him and Mr. Ward that Tony Boyd was the culprit. Rob lured Tony into an empty classroom, under the false pretense that he was finally ready to interview him. Then Tony nervously tried to make a run for it. Then both he and Mr. Ward stopped him. Tony always being honest with Mr. Ward came clean and confessed. Feeling that it wasn't fair that he just came in so recently and took over. He was really upset asking Tony how he thought he felt. Also to think about how hard he worked too. Also that he just wants to fit in. Tony apologized to him. It is unknown whether or not he accepted his apology. Then soon, he finally finished the rest of this rap. Rob encouraged him to perform it live on stage at the school's Star Jam which was a community jam against violence. He watched as his older brother supportingly cheered him on and enjoying the rap very much. Also in series of clips, we see he goes on to becoming a very successful school athlete winning many races. He then returned in the story arc "Don't Stop the Music". He made friends with two boys Kevin Michaels and Spencer. He and the other two formed a very good and selective small basketball team called "The Dragons". Kevin, the team leader and Spencer were accusing him of ball hogging during a previous game. He defensively stood up for himself. He said that he was just getting better. So Kevin challenged him Spencer to a little rematch to prove he was still the best. During this time, he and his friends saw Alex Fernandez. Practicing and they let him join in their game. He and his friends realized he too had good potential to possibly join their team. Then in "What's Up with Alex?", he had gotten fed up with Kevin Michaels, Because he got into smoking marijuana and was causing the team to slack and lose games. So he abruptly quit the Dragons. A while later, he was practicing basketball on his own when Tina Nguyen came by to speak with him. She asked him he knew anything about a drug dealer named Big Ralph. He revealed that on the Thursday of the week before, he and his team were out at a track meet. There he and his team won the relay races. He said that only about 300 people watched them. So he could not have known anything about Big Ralph, or the recent thefts happening in Hurston Middle School. She apologized for ever suspecting him. Tina just stated that good detectives follows every lead. He wasn't mad at all, he told her that it was all right. Gallery 12victorssymbol.png|His golden chain necklace Victortmadatkevin.png|Mad at Kevin Michaels Category:Characters Category:Protaganists